1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a data processing apparatus, such a data processing method, and a recording medium, which respectively enable individual users to effectively acquire results of filtering of desired items.
2. Related Art
Recently, along with the diffusion of Internet services, individual users are enabled to execute a filtering process related to a desired input key word by way of accessing a variety of filtering systems (i.e., reference system) connected to any of those Internet service lines by using their own terminal equipment. A related art is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specifications No.2000-76252 and No.2000-123036.
Taking such a data filtering module for example, when a user outputs a filtering instruction after inputting a key word related to such a data desired by the user himself, result of the filtering process is listed up in order of higher hit rate, for example. The user seeks for the objective item while confirming titles of the listed-up items or summary thereof.
In the case in which such a system proposing certain contents data or such items compatible with taste/preferences or visual and auditory antecedents, based on attribute data such as preference data, age, address, family make-up, and annual income of a previously registered user, the system recommends or proposes a variety of video programs, music tunes, books, or clothes compatible with taste and attribute of the registered user.
When utilizing the above system, an individual user thinks out a specific key word related to the data that should be filtered by himself, and then transmits the devised key word to a predetermined filtering system, which then lists up the result of the filtering process in order of higher hit rate before transferring the listed-up results to the user terminal.
On receipt of the transferred filtering results, user confirms the titles and summary of the filtering results, and then, accesses a specific file designating the title and summary thereof as required. Finally, user checks to see whether the desired filtering results have been acquired or not.
In the event of the user failing to acquire the desired filtering results, he exerts himself to acquire the desired filtering results by way of changing the key word or shifting the present filtering system to another filtering system.
It has be understood that all the filtering systems are not provided with exactly identical data bases. For example, a certain filtering system features the filtering related to music items, whereas another filtering system features the filtering related to scientific items, whereby individual filtering systems exhibit specific features different from each other.
Accordingly, individual users empirically grasp such knowledge to discern featuring fields of individual filtering systems to enable them to utilize a specific filtering system depending on the actual needs.
As a consequence, such an experienced user frequently exercising the filtering process on business has already grasped concrete features of the individual filtering system, whereby enabling himself to properly and effectively utilize individual filtering systems depending on the filtering objects. On the other hand, users in general who are devoid of such knowledge to discern features of individual filtering systems entail much difficulty to effectively acquire the desired filtering results, thus constituting a problem.